Wherever you are
by Aleksast
Summary: Dos seres distintos, dos personas escondidas tras un disfraz, en un baile fugaz se entrelazan sus destinos. Este fanfic participa en el reto "El baile de fin de año" del foro Las Cuatro Casas. Autores: Albaa & Aleksast.


**Disclaimer:** La presente historia contiene personajes, locaciones entre otros de la obra de J.K. Rowling, no se pretende vulnerar sus derechos ni los de sus derechohabientes conexos, sólo pretende entretener a los lectores.

 **Aviso:** Este fic está basado en la canción de Céline Dion "My heart will go on" y participa en el reto "Baile de fin de año" del foro "Las cuatro casas"

 **Aleksast y Albaa presentan**

 _ **Wherever You Are…**_

 _One-Shot_

 _2015_

 _ **Blaise Zabini POV**_

La vida es lo que es. Vertiginosa, injusta, impredecible, efímera. No obstante, uno es en parte las decisiones que toma, y las circunstancias que lo rodean. Preciso es señalar que vivimos en constante baile de corte donde todos somos cortesanos buscando ser el poder del rey, o mejor, influir en el destino de los demás. Sucede que a veces, quizás como un error de ese perfecto sistema, hay un virus que se vuelve el sustento de nuestra existencia: el amor. Esa fascinación al ver el fuego fluir como cascada emitiendo un brillo etéreo al caer delicadamente por la blanca y delicada piel de su espalda. Esa inquietud por ver el agua cristalina de un mar virgen en el azul de su mirada. Ese escarlata tan divino que como sangre baña sus labios finos, como dibujados por un fino y delgado pincel. Mi fruta prohibida.

Desde esa noche en que todo era disfraces, fantasía y locura, una danza de máscaras bastó para infectarme de esto que enardece mis sentidos, que como fiebre incontrolable me hace escribirle día con día rimas, prosa y versos jamás pensados. Me provoca recordarla y sentir un deseo tan impropio, tan bestial que es inapropiado siquiera mencionar en un murmullo. Puedo adivinar su exquisitez, sentir que llego a su paraíso a probar el néctar de su fruto, alimentarme al fin de esta hambre que no se saciará con ningún manjar más que el que ella posee.

 _ **Ginny Weasley POV**_

La vida es una amiga cruel, fría, retorcida e impasible. Por muchas cicatrices sin sanar que tengamos en nuestro interior, ella sigue su curso sin mirar atrás y con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios, retándote a estancarte en el pasado y a no seguir sus pasos. Te tienta, te pone a prueba para dejar atrás el dolor y el sufrimiento y olvidar a aquellas personas que se han ido, aquellas que nunca volverás a escuchar. Pero eso es la vida, cerrar capítulos y empezar de nuevo, somos casi esclavos de su curso.

Las pesadillas se desdibujan tiñéndose de música, baile, máscaras y palabras escritas en verso. La culpabilidad poco a poco se desvanece entre la sensación de sus delicados roces contra mi piel, de sus ojos achocolatados fijos en los míos, del vaivén del lento baile al ritmo de esa letra que tan bien se ajustaba a nosotros. Dos desconocidos, amándose en la distancia.

Anhelo desesperadamente escuchar esa prosa susurrada desde sus labios, dulcemente en mi oído. Los lamentos de las víctimas de la guerra se fusionan con el murmullo de sus versos, enterrándolos en lo más profundo de mi mente.

 _Anhelo el fulgor de tus zafiros,_

 _El calor de tu aliento que advierte la incendiaria pasión que dentro de tí guardas,_

 _¿Acaso podría yo quemarme en él?_

 _Y darle fin al frío de ansiedad que heló mi piel desde ese breve adiós._

 _Eres la causa de mi trémula agitación,_

 _Son los labios tuyos los que al cerrar los ojos sueño saborear,_

 _¿Acaso puede ser más angustiante mi desdicha?_

 _Si luna con luna acabo enredado entre sábanas, soñándote..._

Mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba y un cosquilleo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo al imaginar sus labios plantados en mi cuello, sintiendo su cálido aliento intoxicar mi alma y rellenar los huecos de mi desolado corazón.

* * *

El gran acontecimiento había llegado, Hogwarts estaba vestido de gala una año más, en homenaje a las víctimas de la guerra, a la erradicación de prejuicios y a la triste victoria. Un año más todos iban vestidos de forma impecable y con sus máscaras de hipocresía tapando sus verdaderos sentimientos y emociones. Por mucho que quisieran esconderlo el ambiente seguía sombrío y aunque las risas retumbaran en las paredes del Gran Comedor, la realidad era una sola: nadie había logrado cicatrizar del todo las heridas. Algún día la mentira y la hipocresía caerían por su propio peso. Todo volvía…

La única manera de alejarse de esa realidad era sumergirse en una burbuja. Una burbuja de sentimientos tan potentes que logran que el mundo de tu alrededor se desvanezca, dejando simplemente a dos personas respirando uno del otro, observando el infinito a través de los ojos del otro y eso Blaise Zabini lo sabía muy bien, eso era lo que cada año le ayudaba a seguir adelante.

Él vivía una existencia miserable, más miserable quizás que las demás personas que conocía, sus heridas de guerra eran casi imborrables, imperdonables, marcadas con fuego. Pero ahora una tórrida adicción que le hacía olvidar sus cicatrices le hacía la existencia más llevadera olvidándose de sus pecados, cometiendo otros.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza esa noche que asistió al Baile de Reconciliación, esa en el cual se encontró al destino de frente, o más bien, a una mujer que jamás antes pensó amar con la insania que ahora lo hacía. Inolvidable el momento en que sus manos se entrelazaron, en que se movían delicadamente al compás de un baile lento, en que la cercanía de uno con el otro fue un chispazo que desató una adicción que ahora no podría dejar. Un adicto a evocar esos momentos de íntima cercanía, de estar tras un disfraz mirando esa piel de porcelana blanca y tibia que parecía tallada por manos divinas.

Y un año más allí estaba, buscando la dosis de su droga. Buscando entre las máscaras de hipocresía esa cascada de fuego que encendía su alma y esa mirada triste que sólo se iluminaba ante él. ¿Acaso ella sentiría lo mismo que él? ¿Era su burbuja? ¿Su droga?

No tardó en divisarla, era imposible no hacerlo. Su vestido era negro con detalles rojos caía en cascada hasta el suelo produciendo un suave movimiento cuando se movía. Su escote, palabra de honor, dejaba al descubierto esos hombros de porcelana salpicado con dulces pecas que se le hacían pecaminosas. Su cabello descendía por su espalda con tirabuzones de un rojo sangre muy tentador, haciendo un contraste exquisito con su piel nívea. Su perfecto rostro estaba escondido tras una máscara antifaz negra y con pequeños rubíes, dejando sus labios carmesí a la vista, listos para ser devorados. Era una visión perfecta, una diosa de fuego. Ardientemente divina.

Con un gruñido cuadró los hombros, adoptando su pose de caballero de alta cuna y sigilosamente se acercó a su presa por detrás.

– Estás preciosa. – susurró contra su cuello, aspirando su delicioso aroma a fresas y pecado. Era un delirio gozar de su cercanía, casi podía escuchar los acelerados latidos de ese corazón.

Ella no volteó a verle, le gustaba esa sensación de su acalorado respirar, se estremecía con tan sólo escuchar la voz de ese extraño conquistador que la enloquecía de forma inexplicable. Sonrió curvando esos labios, su voz acariciaba palabra por palabra el alma de ese caballero de oscura tez y misteriosa identidad – Gracias, te he extrañado día y noche... en tanto mi consuelo ha sido esperar esta fecha para volver a sentirte.

Blaise se sintió complacido y le recorrió la cintura con la yema de sus dedos, y pese al vestido, Ginevra sentía su piel arder desnuda con ese contacto. Tomó su muñeca y la besó delicadamente, comenzando un contoneo lento y excitante, un vaivén de un lado a otro, así, ella a su merced sin intención alguna de acabar.

– Sé que eres tú el que me escribe esas cartas... pero no sé quién eres tú. – le susurró tras una voltereta repentina para quedar frente a frente, pegados uno al otro – Mi corazón no resiste más esa duda, mi voz quiere gritar tu nombre cuando me haces estallar con tus versos en la soledad de mi habitación...

– Quizá sea mejor así, no huirías de mí de ese modo – fue su respuesta, y el agarre se hizo más firme, eso la enloquecía, esa seguridad que sentía al oir esas palabras. Otra pieza más lenta dio comienzo y aprovechando el momento su mano se escurrió por su espalda, logrando cerrar sus ojos y gestar en su voz un gemido exquisito.

Ella se aferró más a él, si así se sentía ese infierno, aunque infierno fuese, mataría por quemarse ahi. Sin tapujos se acercó a su oído y le susurró – Aún si fueras un criminal, aún si fueras un asesino... jamás podría renunciar a esta locura a la que me conduce tu calor.

Se estremeció, dubidativo, pero en el frenesí de esa agitación renunció a cualquier temor, si al final moriría de una u otra forma, nada podía ya perder. – ¿Aún si fuera lo que más odiaras en el firmamento? Porque yo ya no puedo resistirlo más.

– Entonces no sé a qué esperas para besarme – le respondió ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él le retiró el antifaz que portaba con delicadeza, y lanzó por los aires su careta, y entonces sucedió. Sus alientos se fundieron en un sólo respirar, sus labios se devoraban con infinito fervor, sus manos se perdieron en caricias interminables, sus bocas se encontraban al fin. Si el mundo acababa en ese mismo instante, que se fuera al diablo, el suyo estaba naciendo entre una explosión de estrellas radiantes y fulgurantes, candentes a más no poder. Al verse las caras, sin disfraces, su complicidad se hizo eterna, invencible ante los prejuicios de la gente que de reojo observaba esa pasión desbordada, imposible de replicar.

Sus manos se entrelazaron sujetándose fuerte, y así se retiraron de ese lugar. Hablarían algunos tras el baile, hablarían con sus tontas ideas juzgando lo que no les concernía. La inmensa oscuridad les guarecía de las miradas de la gente, el silencio de la noche los guardaba del chismorreo que correría entre los que en el castillo estaban presentes, palabras necias fuera de lugar. Ella respiraba su aire, él bebía del vino de su fruto, los dos crearon su paraíso mismo enmedio del firmamento enardecido, y en él vivirían hasta el último respiro.

 **FIN**


End file.
